My Story
by DramioneForever123
Summary: Hermione is asked to find a homeless person and write their story. When she stumbles upon someone from her past, old memories resurface and new relationships form.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione read the letter in her hands for a third time. She was having trouble comprehending the contents of it. She wasn't sure what to do.

_Ms. Granger,_

_As your agent, you know that I always have your best interests in mind. This is an interesting proposal, and that is why I ask you to read all the way to the end. Although you're still quite famous in the Wizarding World, the fame's faded considerably since the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm aware that you're not writing anything at the moment, and although you have more than enough money to keep you on your feet, this could be an amazing opportunity to retain your level of financial stability. It's quite simple, really. We'll need to find a homeless person. You're going to tell their story. I want details. I want to know how their life started out. How did they end up on the streets? You'll likely be spending a long time with whoever they are, so you'd better choose wisely. We'll need to find someone who not only has an interesting life but also someone who is willing to tell you EVERYTHING. It's a great publicity stunt, not to mention the fact that with the money we receive for the book, we'll be able to give one homeless person a home. If this one sells as well as I think it will, we'll be able to feed that person for the rest of their lives. People will buy anything as long as they know it's written by THE Hermione Granger. See what I mean?! Not only is this great for you (and your image), it's also great for whoever we'd be helping. Please take this into consideration. It won't be that bad, I promise. Call me when you get this._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Audrey Teresanto_

The idea was definitely original, but Hermione didn't feel up for it. Between her campaign for better treatment of house elves really taking off and constantly baby-sitting her godson James Sirius, she felt she didn't have to time to dedicate towards this particular project.

Plus, she didn't feel like she needed the job. Or the money. She absolutely adored writing and normally would've been ecstatic over a proposal like this. But for some reason, she'd been losing her patience while writing. Before, words used to fly out of her mind and flow onto paper; now they came out in hard chunks that she couldn't decipher.

On the other hand, however, it would be absolutely lovely to hear someone's whole story and then present them with enough money to buy or rent a place of their own.

Hermione didn't really care for the publicity. In fact, she hadn't even wanted an agent. But within just weeks of the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio had been flooded with fanmail, crowds, and even stalkers. There were even those who went as far as to take photographs of them while in public. That's when Harry recommended that all three of them should get an agent to help manage public appearances and career opportunities. They all ended up going with Lucinda, because she seemed like a let's-get-down-to-business-person. She took their likes and dislikes and incorporated them into all of their entrances, opportunities, jobs, etc.

While she didn't think she had the time to focus on an entirely new project now, she knew that she'd regret it forever if she said no to the proposal. And plus, her heart swelled thinking of giving someone something that could buy them a home.

Sighing, Hermione picked up the phone and dialed Lucinda's number. She had no idea that she was in for the craziest ride of her life yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, all! I am so, so sorry. I haven't been on in almost a year. But it's winter break now, I have a laptop, and lots of new ideas! I hope you enjoy this first chapter. It's definitely not much, but it's something. Please leave me a review with your thoughts; I'd love to know what you think of my story.<strong>

**Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello?"

"Lucinda Teresanto speaking."

"It's Hermione. I was calling about your proposal."

"Oh, great! I hope you've given it some thought."

Hermione bit her lips while contemplating what to say next. "I have. But I was thinking, don't you think it would be better to discuss all of this in person? I have a lot of questions and-"

Lucinda cut her off. "I understand. Would you like to discuss this over lunch? We could go to that new Chinese place on Deccan Street. It's near that donut shop."

Hermione nodded, and upon remembering that Lucinda couldn't see her, asked if 12:30 was alright. Lucinda gave her consent and hung up the phone. Hermione glanced at the clock and sighed wearily. It was only 10:34. She had nearly an hour and a half before she needed to get going.

She picked up a copy of her all-time favorite book, _Pride & Prejudice_, and settled down on the couch while she kept a careful eye on the time.

* * *

><p>At 11:46, Hermione put her book down and walked to her bedroom to get ready. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her purse, phone, and keys, and set out towards Deccan Street. As she drove, she thought about how nice it was that she was a part of both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world. She'd spent the first 11 years of her life in the latter, and the rest of it in the former, but she'd never forgotten where she came from.<p>

Lucinda was a Squib, but she knew both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world pretty well. Although her parents and three siblings were all magical, she never resented them for it. While her siblings were going to Hogwarts, she went to a large Muggle school near her home. Growing up in the Muggle world during the day and returning to the Wizarding world at night had truly given her the best of both worlds.

Hermione turned into the plaza and parked near the restaurant. She got out of her car and leant against it, checking her watch. It was 12:19, meaning that she was a bit early for lunch. She didn't see Lucinda's car anywhere, so she decided to go wait for her on the bench outside the little restaurant.

The Brightest Witch of Her Age locked her car behind her and made her way to the front of the establishment. She sat down, pulling her phone out to text Lucinda that she was there already. As she typed, she heard yelling from inside the restaurant. She looked up to see a man with long, unkempt blond hair dressed in clothing much too large on him get pushed through the door with a painful-looking shove.

"And stay out! I don't want to see your face in here again!" yelled an Asian man, his fury showing on his face. He didn't notice Hermione as he stomped back into the restaurant after pushing the man once again.

The man in the baggy clothing fell to the floor as the door slammed shut and Hermione's helpful instincts kicked in. As she went over to him, she kept her right hand on her wand, ready to whip it out at the first sign of danger. She held out her left hand to the man in a silent offering of help. The man, whose face Hermione hadn't seen yet, grasped her hand and got up. She noticed how bony his hands were as she helped him to his feet.

"Thank you." said the man in a quiet voice, releasing Hermione's hand. He moved to brush his hair out of his eyes and glanced up at Hermione.

"No thanks needed. Are you alri-" Hermione stopped talking as she laid eyes on the familiar (although not pleasant) face.

"Granger?" asked the man, his voice cracking slightly. He kept his eyes on Hermione's face as she took in his appearance.

She noticed everything, from his broken down sneakers to his thin, peaked face. He looked like someone had drained him of all muscle. He was all skin and bone. Hermione looked at him with surprise clouding her face. "Malfoy?" she asked in a small voice.

He gave her a small smirk and asked "Miss me?"

She glared at him, her normally calm brown eyes turning to hot, churning lava. Any ounce of sympathy she had developed for him disappeared as she caught a glimpse of his smirk. "Hardly."

His cool expression faltered as she stared him down, pure hatred on her face. In fact, to Hermione, he looked a bit embarrassed, perhaps even regretful as his smirk turned into a frown.

Hermione gave him a final pointed glare and returned to the bench, subconsciously wiping her hand on her jeans as she sat down. She could feel Draco's eyes following her as she pulled out her phone once more to tell Lucinda that she was waiting for her. She didn't want to eat there anymore, but then again, she didn't really care, as long as she was away from Draco. As she continued typing, she was surprised to receive a message from Lucinda.

_Hello, Hermione. I'm terribly sorry, but something has come up. I won't be able to make it to lunch today. Perhaps we can reschedule?_

Hermione sighed, putting her head in her hands. Every possible thing that could go wrong, had. First, there was the letter from Lucinda that had her emotions in conflicting turmoil. Then, she just _had_ to see someone she despised, after helping him up! And then Lucinda said she wouldn't be able to make it to lunch.

Although Hermione disliked Draco with a burning passion, she had no interest in eating at the Chinese place any longer. There was no reason to treat anyone like that. She adjusted herself, and got up to leave as a dark figure stepped in front of her.

She looked up and locked eyes with Draco, who was fiddling with the hem of his baggy sweatshirt, almost nervously.

"What?" she asked harshly, standing up. The height difference of five inches had Draco looking down at Hermione and Hermione looking up at him.

"I just wanted to say something. Something I should've said a long time ago."


End file.
